Alessandra
|Base ID = }} Alessandra is an Imperial and Riften's priestess of Arkay. She is responsible for taking care of the Hall of the Dead, currently being the only priestess there and assuring that the dead are given the proper rituals and burial. Background She is unhappy about her life and her job, complaining that she never wanted it, but she was forced to take it so that it would continue the family's tradition and keep its honor. Her father was a priest so all that she learned was from him. When she was little she had no friends because she was staying with her father tending the dead so no one wanted to play with her. When she grew older she became a priestess of Arkay, but her father died before she completed her training. Personality While seeming a bit disappointed and quiet most of the time, she still carries a sense of duty despite her resentment of her rank. Interactions Alessandra now wants to journey to Whiterun (though Alessandra will say Windhelm) in order to return the ceremonial dagger given by her father so that she can be at peace with him, but she cannot leave the Hall unattended so she asks the Dragonborn to do this for her. Dialogue Pilgrimage :Do you tend the graveyard? "If you're trying to ask if I tend the hall of the dead alone, then the answer is yes. You think anyone around here is going to lift a shovel to help me? Guess again. 'Leave the dirty work to old Alessandra.' Look, I didn't ask for this job, I got stuck with it thanks to my father." ::How's your father to blame for your job? "My father was a Priest of Arkay. All my life was spent around the dead, being forced to learn the proper burial rituals and prayers. I never had any friends; who'd want to spend time with 'the little weird girl who hangs around dead people?' So I grew up with a miserable trade. This is all I know how to do... prepare and inter the deceased." :::How can you make peace with your father? "I'd like to make the journey to the Hall of the Dead in Windhelm and give my ceremonial dagger to Andurs, the caretaker. I believe once it's interred with my father's remains I'll be at peace with his memory." ::::Good luck with that. "Yes. Perhaps one day I'll be able to make the journey, but for now I need to tend the dead." ::::I can bring it for you. "I hadn't asked you because I was afraid you'd say no. I appreciate your help. Here, I'm entrusting you with the dagger. Bring it to Andurs and he'll take care of the rest." ::::What's special about the dagger? "A Priest of Arkay is entrusted with a ceremonial dagger once they've completed their training. It usually given by the head priest who sanctified the ritual. In my case, the head priest happened to be my father. The thing is, I never wanted to follow in his footsteps... I some ways I still don't." ::::::But you ended up doing it anyway. "I had to for honor's sake, but I had waited too long. My father died before he could see my training to completion. When I finally became a priest, they gave me the new high priest's dagger, but I already owned my father's. So you see, I have to return it. It breaks tradition, and I need to tell him that I finally did what he wanted." "Be cautious, the pilgrimage to the Shrine is not an easy one." (After completing the pilgrimage) "The pilgrimage is complete, I can feel it." :I gave the dagger to Andurs. "I felt a caress on my cheek some time ago... I thought it to be a trick of the wind, but I think it was a message from my father. We've made peace with one another without even uttering a single word and I'm content for the first time in my life. I thank you. Here, please accept this as a token of my appreciation for your selfless action." "I'm feeling much better thanks to your efforts." Quotes *''"Come to laugh at the grave tender?"'' *''"I'd ask you maintain civility while you're here."'' *''"I can see that disapproving look in your eye."'' Bugs *Alessandra will give thanks for the help with her quest and says 'take this as a gift', however nothing is ever given to the Dragonborn (unless restoration skill level is high enough, in which case five adept level restoration spell tomes will be given—Heal Other, Close Wounds, Greater Ward, Repel Lesser Undead and Turn Undead). *She might already have her dagger even if the Dragonborn has never been to Riften yet. *When talking to Andurs in Whiterun, the dialog option to return Alessandra's Dagger may not appear. Appearances * de:Alessandra es:Alessandra fr:Alessandra pl:Alessandra pt:Alessandra ru:Алессандра Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Priests